memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Talos IV
General Order 7 This article must explain why General Order 7 was issued, why no vessels are allowed to visit. :Given that this planet was the destination of civilians traveling on a commercial transport, doesn’t that mean General Order 7 has been released? 07:30, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::They were not headed for Talos IV, they crashed there, and GO 7 was not instituted until after the initial incident where the Enterprise found the only survivor there. 31dot (talk) 09:27, March 4, 2018 (UTC) "I was referencing the transport ship headed there in 2328, as seen in "Inheritance" 01:51, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Apologies. It was said in that Starfleet regulations are only binding on Starfleet personnel. A civilian transport could go there no problem. 31dot (talk) 02:54, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :::The text of General Order 7 says “no one” regarding who was permitted to visit Talos IV, so how could a transport ship visit the planet in 2328 without General Order 7 being rescinded? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 05:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC)) Removed James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram)}} This information is relevant to the Talos system and to the Talosian star group articles.Throwback (talk) 10:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Talos's coordinates The coordinates for Talos IV are from the 1986 FASA RPG source book 'The Federation' just simplified into just the numbers. Is that significant enough to mention is a BTS box? They're on Page 31 of the book. Screen cap: https://i.imgur.com/0ASkW6u.png --Tuskin38 (talk) 19:55, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds worth mentioning to me. 31dot (talk) 20:22, March 1, 2019 (UTC) ::It's on there now. -- sulfur (talk) 21:17, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Timing of General Order 7 As currently written, this page implies that General Order 7 was imposed after the Burnham visit. I'm sure we'll know more a week from now, but isn't it more likely that it was already in place at the time of that visit? --Deepeddy (talk) 15:28, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Malaya IV not Talos IV An anonymous editor (rather clumsily) added the claim that Malaya IV not Talos IV was the destination for passengers traveling from Triskelion Orbital Station in that remastered Inheritance okudagram. Could someone with access to the episode check that assertion? -- Capricorn (talk) 17:25, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Warp capable Since this was only brought up in a "edit summary" comment, I believe the conclusion was drawn that they are warp capable was from the statement "They have a whole collection of specimens, descendants of life brought back long ago from all over this part of the galaxy." Whether or not that means warp-capable or that they had an Iconian gateway at their disposal, they had, at one time left, and then returned with other life forms. Whichever the case that should have probably been noted on the species page, not the planet page. --Alan (talk) 17:43, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :I checked the sources cited. It is from the episode "If Memory Serves", where they were described as a warp-capable species.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:42, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::Shit, I double checked with a transcript from that episode, must have read over it somehow. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:04, February 10, 2020 (UTC)